


The Road Less Traveled

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Shules Ficathon 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has never been a fan of the easy route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shules Ficathon 2008 on Psychfic. My prompt was restaurant.

It must have taken him weeks to figure out her lunch schedule. Every Tuesday she ate at the deli down the street. Every other Friday she went to the Mexican grill a few blocks away. Every third Monday of every month she favored the Italian place across the road. Her other days were filled with the same kind of dining rituals. And, every time she went to lunch, someone had ordered and paid for her before she got there.

It wasn't exactly hard to guess that Shawn was behind this. He would arrive at the station in the mornings and "predict" what she would be eating for her midday meal. Once, he even entrusted the maitre d' with giving her the solution to a particularly puzzling case. However, the psychic would never admit that he was behind these shenanigans. He would shrug and, giving her that infuriatingly cocky grin, insist that it was the spirits.

She had tried to outsmart him, but that only lead to the revelation that he was either stalking her or she was incredibly predictable. She went out of her way to rid her lunchtimes of any patterns, but prepaid food still awaited her. Eventually she began brown bagging it. However, he would somehow manage to replace her lunch with one of his own, decorated with drawings of pineapples and stunt cars. The truly infuriating part was that she would never see him or any potential accomplices anywhere near her lunch.

One day, after retrieving the replaced meal and discovering that it contained her favorite sandwich, she had finally had enough. She stalked to her car and made her way towards the Psych office. When she threw the front door open and entered, she was met with the sight of a surprised Shawn. "You know," she told him as she leaned against the door frame, "there are easier ways of asking a girl to lunch." He just smiled.


End file.
